Savoir of my nightmares
by mindfreakingness
Summary: Post Ryan Ordeal. After Joan and Adam broke up, Joan is having some problems that only God ca help her with. Joan&GothGod kind of AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N first JOA story so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: if I owed JOA I would be writing this fan fiction, I'd be out making it a script!

Parings: Joan& Goth Boy God people gasp that it's not a JA pairing.

Summary: Post Ryan Ordeal. Adam broke up with Joan for the new girl named Janet. Goth Boy God comforts Joan and Joan turns kind of Goth. key word is kind of

Well, I looked at her face and then I knew she changed,  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned gray!  
My heart turned black and then the sky turned gray!

So I sat in my room for 27 days,  
No she never called, I had something to say!  
No she never called, I had something to say!

I don't know much and I don't know how...

Why would she put me through such torture,  
I would have given my life for her,  
She was the one that knocked me over,  
Now I'm alone sitting on the corner

The Ex by Billy Talent

Chapter One

The first bell had rung at Arcadia High School, signaling that there was five minutes to get to class. Joan, Adam and a new student, named Janet walked towards the door. "Um, Jane, can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" Adam asked his girlfriend Joan. "Sure." Joan replied smiling. The couple walked over towards an oak tree, the whole time, Adam had his head down. "What's wrong?" Joan asked concerned.

Adam took her hands in his and said, "I don't know how to say this. You know how two weeks ago I broke our date because my dad needed a hand around the house? Well I lied; I was really cheating on you with Janet." Joan stood there trying to comprehend what Adam was saying to her. 'My boyfriend is breaking up with me because of Janet.' She thought. Joan ripped her hands out Adam's and tried to hold back the tears that where going to fall. 'I wouldn't cry in front of him.' Joan told herself over and over in her mind.

Joan just looked at Adam and whispered a short "it's over." then walked towards the park. When Joan got to the park, she ran over to one of the swings then sat down and began rocking herself back and forth. "Hello Joan, shouldn't you be in school." A familiar voice said. Joan looked up and saw Goth God. Iris' last words to her came back to her, 'He'll break your heart.' "You knew didn't you? Wait, what am I saying, of course you knew." Joan spat. "Yes, I knew, and you know that I can't tell you the future." He told her.

"But you could at least give me a hint." Joan said looking at the ground. "You always just leave me alone with an assignment and a few parting words." Joan said quietly. God walked closer to her and lifted her chin up with his finger and said, "You are never alone." God went behind Joan and started pushing her on the swing. To passing people, the sight of a gothic teen pushing a somewhat preppy teen on a swing would seem very odd. Thought for Joan, it just seemed right.

There was and awkward silence as the streets became less busy and all Joan could hear was the sound of the wind blowing in her ears and all she could feel was God's hands and her back. "Why did you have to make love so hard?" Joan asked, as a tear slide down her cheek. "I didn't really make love hard. People just think that they love every person of the opposite sex." He replied. "Well why don't you try and talk us out of it?" Joan asked. "I'm your conscience Joan, and I think you should go back to school now." God replied.

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer. And I'm a very slow updater but since summer is on the way I'll update once or twice every week or so. R&R!


	2. my name is joan

A/N thank you to the only two that reviewed! For the rest of you, REVIEW please and thank you!

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

Happy Now by Michelle Branch

Chapter two

Joan got to school just in time for her class after lunch. 'Thank you God that my next class is study hall' Joan thought. Joan made her way to the library to start her math that she didn't finish the night before. Joan opened her binder and text book and started working on her unfinished questions. "Hey Giradi, didn't see you at all this morning." Grace said, dumping her stuff on the small table and pulling out a chair. "You should know that there's a math quiz on Friday. So I was thinking that we could study for that." Grace said not really noticing to Joan wanted to be by herself.

Joan sighed and started flipping the pages back to the beginning of the unit they were working on in math. "Don't you wanna wait for Rove?" Grace asked sternly. Joan just looked at her and said, "Oh, he didn't tell you…" "Tell me what? What didn't Rove tell me?" Grace asked impatiently. Joan fidgeted with her scarf. "You mean- he didn't tell you that he wasn't going to study with us today?" Joan lied.

"What are you talking about Giradi? I was walking with Adam on the way here and he had to stop at the potty!" Grace replied. Joan looked at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, Luke is going to explain some theory that I didn't get in science today." Joan announced ask grabbed her stuff and headed out the library door. "But you didn't come to science today." Grace shouted at her. Immediately Grace knew something was up with Joan and Adam.

Joan sped through the library before Grace could even catch up to her. 'At least now I don't have to-'Joan's thoughts were interrupted when she collided into someone. "Sorry." They both said at the same time. Joan looked up to see who she ran into. 'Out of all the people in the world, I had to run into Adam. This day is getting better and better.' Joan thought. Joan bent down to pick up her books, she was picking up the novel she was reading when she felt Adam's hand gently touch hers.

"I can do it myself." She said coolly as she put the rest of her fallen items in her bag. "Jane, I-" Adam didn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because Joan walked away. Adam dodged the crowd and tried to catch up her. Adam finally caught up with her before she came close to a stairwell and grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Jane I-" "My name is Joan." She said then walked away leaving Adam in shock

A/N Yes this chapter isn't very good and a bit rushed but I wanted to get it out there asap.


End file.
